Miles and Miles
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Miles Hollingsworth III meets a beautiful cancer patient during one of his boring charity visits to Degrassi Hospital with his dad. He falls in love with her, but sadly, she doesn't have long to live, and... She's already taken.
1. Chapter 1

Miles Hollingsworth III sighed in boredom as he watched his father converse with a nurse in a skimpy uniform. They were only here for two reasons. So his father could donate money to cancer patients and others with diseases so that people could vote him for mayor. The second reason was so his father could flirt and ogle with all the provocative nurses at Degrassi Community Hospital.

A hospital named after the most famous, drama-filled school in Toronto.

He sighed again, and approached his father, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was tired of watching his dad flirt with all the bimbos in the stupid hospital. That's all he did everytime they visited the hospsital, throw money around and flirt with young women he found attractive.

"Dad...?"

Miles Hollingsworth II cast an irritated glance at his son. "What?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm bored. Can I walk around?"

"Just don't get into any trouble, or else."

The nurse watched them, amused. The old man dismissed his son, and continued talking to the nurse. Miles rolled his eyes and walked away, heading to the "Cancer" wing, where all the cancer patients stayed. He could hear agonized moans and groans as he passed the rooms.

His dad wanted him to talk to the patients once in a while, to show that future mayor's son was just as "kind and generous" as his father. He stopped by a room where there were no sounds of moaning and groaning. He knocked, and when no one answered, he opened it, and froze.

There, on a cot, lay the most beautiful girl he'd ever lay eyes on.

She was petite, and had beautiful, pale skin. She had lovely auburn curls that hit her jaw. An amazing, curvy body and pink cheeks. And her eyes...

The most beautiful, shining blue eyes he's ever seen. The most beautiful pair of eyes he's ever seen.

She glanced up, startled. Her cheeks turned pinker. Miles cleared his throat, uncomfortable. He's never been so nervous, or speechless, in his life. "I'm... I'm Miles Hollingsworth, the third."

"Oh..." Clare smiled. "The guy with the soon to me mayor, dad. I appreciate what he's doing for this hospital, and other places. He's a really generous person." Miles smirked._ 'Yeah right... If you only knew it was just a front...' _"Uh, thanks..." Clare nodded.

"So... Do you.. need something?"

Miles blushed. "Uh..." That's not what she was supposed to ask him! "N-no... I..." He shook his head. Why was he acting this way? He's never, ever been so nervous, or speechless, or whatever this feeling was, around a girl. Usually, girls sucked up to him and blushed and flirted with him whenever he was around. Not the other way around.

Miles blushed. "Uh..." That's not what she was supposed to ask him! "N-no... I..." He shook his head. Why was he acting this way? He's never, ever been so nervous, or speechless, or whatever this feeling was, around a girl. Usually, girls sucked up to him and blushed and flirted with him whenever he was around. Not the other way around.

He cleared his throat again. "My dad wants me to talk to the patients, so they won't feel bad, I kinda have to do it... And..."

Clare frowned. "Excuse me?" She folded her arms. "I am not a charity case, I _don't_ need your pity."

Miles put his hands up. "N-no!" He stuttered. What was happening? "T-that's not what I meant, let me rephrase that." He gulped. "I, I get nervous around you, right now, but I don't usually get nervous around pretty girls, it's the other way around, but you're different... This has never happened, I assure you. You're not attractive, I mean you are, but I'm not attracted to you. I mean, I kinda am, I am, b-but-"

"What's going on here?"

Miles turned around, and almost fell backwards. Because, right in front of him, stood the most, _gothic-emo_ guy he has ever seen. The dude was kind of scary, with all the black eyeliner and nail polish, a skull ring, a guitar pick necklace. He longish dark hair, and piercing emerald-green eyes. He wore all black, and as if that wasn't enough, he had a dark, menacing look. A nasty frown.

In short, he looked like a crazy psycho.

Clare giggled at Miles' reaction towards him. "Oh, hi Eli! This is Miles, son of the soon-to-be mayor. Miles, this Elijah Goldsworthy, my boyfriend. But he prefers to be called Eli."

Eli narrowed his eyes at Miles and set down the bag of food he was holding on a table beside Clare's bed. He sat beside Clare, and leaned over to kiss Clare's forehead. "Hey, you feeling well?" Clare nodded. "Yup!" He took her hand. "Are you sure? No headache? No fever?"

"I'm fine, Eli." She giggled. "Paranoid."

Miles heart dropped as he watched Clare and Eli flirt. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed. Well, maybe because the attractive girl he planned on taking out later was taken, and by some freak. They didn't match, she was like an angel and he a demon.

She life, he death. It was like Hades and Persephone. Or heaven and hell. Black and white. He could name many more, it was endless.

They were complete opposites. They couldn't be more different. She looked so sweet why he looked like a complete psycho.

It confused him, why she was with him. He didn't even look nice. But, sadly, he couldn't judge. He didn't even know the guy. Maybe he wooed her or something. Or put a curse on her. He needed to know how this guy won her over. "So... How long have you two been together?"

"Well, two months." Clare smiled, remembering. "Eli's new here... And he's my English partner. And we got together after we admitted to each other that we like each other... " Eli nodded, a dark expression on his face. Clare squeaked as he gently pulled her onto his lap, then wrapped protective arms around her. Clare blushed, hitting his chest. "Eli!"

Miles frowned. It was obvious that this guy was a possessive, obsessive boyfriend. The type that got jealous easily if and when he saw another guy around his girlfriend. Miles didn't like him, and the feeling was clearly mutual. " I think... I have to go..." Eli smirked. "But I'll see you again..."

He left, closing the door behind him. Then he pressed his ear against the door. He could hear the couple talking.

"Eli! What was _that_ about?"

"He was staring at you, Clare." Eli said, no, more like growled. Miles tsked.

"So?"

"I don't want guys staring at my girlfriend, especially not by some rich pretty boy."

"He was just looking! Aren't you supposed to look at the person you're talking to?

"I don't like the way he looked at you!" Miles heard him sigh. "Let's not argue anymore. I don't want you to get tired, okay?"

"Okay... But you should know, I love you. And only you. You have nothing to worry about. No one, or nothing will come between us, okay?"

"I love you too, Clare."

Miles rolled his eyes. '_What the hell is wrong with that guy? It's not as if I touched his girlfriend, or flirted with her, or anything like that. He's so paranoid. Sure, I did want to flirt with her, I did sort of flirt with her, but I didn't-'_

His dad's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"_Miles?_"

He whirled around. "Uh, hey dad." His dad approached him, an eyebrow raised. His old, leathery face twisted in surprise. "What are you doing here? And why was your ear pressed against that door?"

"Uh.. Nothing... I..."

"Forget it. Let's just go, I'm done."

"Alright." Miles nodded as he followed his father out the hospital. He glanced over his shoulder, smirking. He was definitely coming back here, he didn't need to be bored out of his mind anymore. He found himself entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Damn... Damn that emo boy... Why does she like him? What does she see in that asshole?' _

Miles could not forget that Eli was Clare's _boyfriend_. They didn't match, not at all, and it irritated Miles that Clare was so into him. He sighed. He didn't know why he was acting this way, why he was feeling jealous and angry. He just _met_ Clare, it was impossible that he was in love.

He leaned against his locker, closing his eyes.

_'Still, she doesn't belong with a guy like-' _

"_Mi-les!_"

Miles opened his eyes, and turned around to see a petite girl sauntering towards him, her hips swaying with each step she took. She had a flirtatious grin and lustful, sparkling eyes. She flipped her dark hair, and leaned in close to his face, giving him a view of her cleavage. Miles groaned at the sound of _her_ voice, annoyed.

"What do you want, Zoe?"

"_Une date avec le gars le plus beau dans Degrassi._"

"I told you, Zoe. I'm not interested."

"But I thought you liked_ moi._"

Miles sighed, running hand through his hair.

Zoe Rivas really _was_ the most annoying girl in Degrassi. She kept bugging him, flirting with him, ever since he moved to Degrassi. Ever since he moved to the stupid school, girls wouldn't leave him alone. He liked the attention and all, but he didn't want to be bothered 24/7. He was only interested in one thing when came it came to girls, and girls wanted more than what he was offering.

Zoe was the only one who took up his offer, and she was interesting for a while, but he finally got tired of her when she said she wanted more than fuck sessions.

He sighed in annoyance. He should have listened to Winston when he said that Zoe's looks can deceive. He thought she was the type of girl to fuck then leave. He was wrong. So wrong.

"Yeah. I _liked_ you." He said, frowning. "_Liked._"

Zoe pouted, putting a hand to her chest. "How could you _not_ be interested in _moi _anymore?" Miles sighed loudly. "Because... I don't dig flirts, contrary to the belief of the Degrassi population." Zoe gave a mock-hurt look. "Oh, poor me." She laughed, looking at her long, red fingernails. "I guess I'll go for Eli then, he's one _hot _Junior."

Miles looked up at her, suddenly interested in her conversing with her. She knew him. She _knew_ him. "You know him?"

"Of course, _everyone_ knows him, except you, since you're new here." Zoe sighed dreamily, then her face scrunched up in annoyance as she thought of something. "But that stupid prude Clare already took him. I don't know how, maybe... Maybe her ugly blue eyes have some kind of hypnotizing spell." She huffed.

"I mean, he never showed the slightest interest in girls before, when he was new here, and then Miss Genius came along, and by fate they became English partners, and she talked to him and then _BAM!_" She snapped her fingers. "She's got him all wrapped around her tiny finger. The slut." She frowned. "I don't get why everyone adores her so much. She's such a prude, such a fucking 'good Christian girl', such a 'saint'."

The slender young man stood up, and glared at her. "Hey, she's sick. The least you could do is say something nice about her, or the least you could do is shut up and say nothing. And who are you calling slut, you whore?"

Zoe stepped back, raising an eyebrow. "Do you _like_ that prude or something?"

Miles' face turned red. "Yes... I _do_, in fact. Because she's sweet, she's feisty in an innocent way, she's naive, she's kind, she's witty." He smirked. "Because, unlike you, _she_ doesn't give her self away the moment a guy asks her too."

"Hey, you wanted it." She said, giving a nasty smirk of her own. "Yeah, and it wasn't so good. You're really loose, I had a hard time with you. With you being all old ladylike and wrinkly." Zoe's eyes grew dark. "That is _not_ true." She put her hands on her hips. "You are such an _baudet._"

"And you're a boring slut..." He said nonchalantly, ending the discussion by walking away.

"_Couillon..._" Zoe muttered, leaning against a locker.

* * *

"Darn it... I can never get pass this stupid level!"

Clare pouted as she threw Eli's phone aside. He laughed, kissing her forehead. "No need to get mad at my phone just because of Candy Crush." Clare folded her arms. "I hate level fifty-four, those stupid chocolates ruin everything." She clenched her fists in irritation. "Now I'm beginning to hate chocolates."

Eli laughed again, his girlfriend was so adorable, so childish, so entertaining. "Don't say that..." He said, taking her hand and kissing her palm. "I was going to buy you chocolates later." Clare's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "Oh, well, in that case, I _love_ chocolates."

He chuckled, brushing his lips against her fingers. "You really are a crazy girl, Clare Diana Edwards."

"But you still love me." She said, smiling. "That's what makes you love me so much."

"I love you so much." He said, and sat beside he and kissed her cheek. "And you're absolutely right, angel." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Now... How about those chocolates?" He said, smirking at her flushed face. "I'd like them now." He smiled and hopped off the bed. "Why of course, milady." She giggled as he gave a half-bow. "Right away, my queen. I'll only be a minute. A couple at most." Then he left.

Clare sighed happily and lay her head on her fluffy white pillow. She really had a caring, loving boyfriend. It was too bad that maybe, just maybe, she didn't have long to live. What if she died? What would happen to her family? Her friends? Eli? She sighed sadly, her heart suddenly aching. She really shouldn't be thinking about this. If Eli knew, he'd be really upset. He wanted to enjoy her life, and to know that she _will_ get over her sickness.

_'Maybe, if I try hard enough, I believe and hope enough, I'll-' _

"Hey..."

Clare's head snapped up in fright and she almost screamed as she saw Miles in the doorway, a huge shopping bag in his hand. "Y-you frightened me..." She whimpered, placing her hand on her chest, her heart beating fast. Miles looked alarmed. "I-I I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to scare you."

He approached the bed and held the bag up a few inches away from her face. "I brought you something."

Clare blushed. "W-what?" She smiled shyly. "You didn't need to. We barely know each other, and-" He shook his head. "It's no problem. I want to be friends." He smiled and set the bag down. "By the way, I didn't catch your name..." A big lie, he knew her name. But he wanted her to tell him, her to say it, he wanted to hear her name come from that emo boy's lips.

"Clare Diana Edwards, and really you don't need to give me-"

"But I want to. I already bought it, and I can't exactly return it, so..." He looked at her hopefully. Clare laughed, embarrassed and flattered. Someone she just met bought her gifts. He spent money for her. And she wasn't exactly being nice to him. Her cheeks turned red. Talk about mortifying. "O-okay... Thanks..." She mumbled as Miles laughed. The girl was absolutely adorable. He could see why everyone adored her, and why Zoe was so jealous.

Because Clare was sweet and people liked her, and Zoe was a bitch and people only used her.

"Great." Miles took out a huge, brown, stuffed-bear from the bag and handed it to her. Clare accepted it with blue eyes that sparkled with delight. She hugged it to her chest, laying her curly head on it's chest. "Ooooh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed like a little kid. "I love it! It's so big, and so sweet, and_ soooo_ soft..." She sighed, running her fingers through it's soft 'fur'.

Miles smiled. Mission one and two complete._ 'Make her like you, make her happy and smile...' _Miles took out the second item he bought her. A set of Shakespeare books. Clare's eyes gleamed. "Oh thank you so much." She smiled. "How'd you know? Have you been stalking me?" She teased.

Miles face turned red. Truth was, he got all information about Clare from Winston, who knew a lot about girls. Each girl from Degrassi, he knew what they liked, where they lived, what they hated. Winston was the girl biography master. Winston got all information about Clare from her best friend, Adam Torres. Who also happened to be Winston's best friend and Math Tutor.

"N-no. I just-"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Came a dark, angry, strained voice. Miles turned his head to see Eli, clutching a bag of chocolates. Clare smiled. "Oh, hi Eli! Miles is here! And he got me stuff." Eli walked over to Miles and grabbed him by the collar. "What the fuck do you think you're pulling off? Huh?" He leaned in close to Miles' face, and the taller boy noticed how dark Eli's eyes were.

"Nothing. I was just giving my new friend some stuff, it's boring in this place, so I bought her some stuff that would entertain her. Also, I'm obligated to buy patients stuff. Toys, books, things that entertain them."

Clare whimpered, her blue eyes growing big and watery and light. "E-Eli... What's wrong with you?"

They both looked at Clare, and sighed. They didn't want to upset her, much less make her cry. Eli let go of Miles and sat beside Clare. The petite girl sniffed. "You're always so jealous, Eli. When nothing's going on. You think that I might go to some other guy. But I love you and that will never change. I told you that many times. But still, you doubt me." She folded her arms and looked away, tears running down her cheeks. "You don't trust me."

Eli's heart broke at the sight of her crying. He _hated_ making her upset. He hated himself for doing this. But he couldn't help it. He knew what Miles was up to, he had a feeling the guy wanted to steal his girlfriend from him. Any guy could take away his beautiful Clare. She was so sweet, so innocent, so naive, any man can woo her and take her away from him.

Especially Miles. He was rich, and charming and nice, as much as he hated to admit it. And even though Clare wasn't a material girl, Miles could woo her away. By buying the stuff she liked and treating her like a queen, throne and all. And Eli couldn't do that, he couldn't afford great luxuries, but he could manage to buy other stuff.

He treated Clare like a queen, but he couldn't buy her a car or anything like that. Miles could steal her away from him. And he would be alone again, and he couldn't do that. He couldn't live without Clare, he loved her so much. He didn't want to lose a girl he loved to some rich snob.

Miles _could_ steal her away from him. All he needed was the right words and lots of charm.

And he didn't want that to happen.

"Clare, Clare I'm sorry." He gently pulled the sulking, hurt girl onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Blue Eyes." Miles watched, feeling angry and jealous. "I have to go, Clare." Clare nodded, not looking at either of them. Miles stormed out, extremely annoyed. Why did Eli have to go in and ruin the moment?

Winston thought that Miles had no right to be jealous whenever Eli and Clare were together, since they boyfriend and girlfriend, but he was wrong. He had every right. He was Miles Hollingsworth the third, rich bad ass.

Clare's love for that emo boy would vanish, and he'd make sure of it.

He'd make it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clare, Clare come on. Please talk to me."

Eli pleaded to his girlfriend, whose back was turned. She didn't want to face him, didn't want to talk to him, didn't want anything to do with at the moment. His lack of trust in her annoyed her greatly. What the hell did he think she was going to do with Miles?

Run away with him? She scoffed, arms folded. _'Yeah right... I don't even like him that way.' _Eli sighed sadly. "Come on, Clare. I'm sorry, just please let me explain..." Clare sighed, finally giving in. She didn't want to her him whine anymore. She turned around and snarled at him. "_What?_"

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"I didn't mean to blow up earlier. I love you, Clare. And, honestly, I get jealous whenever you're near another guy, whenever another guy looks at you. It makes me angry, so fucking annoyed when I another guy come nears you. Because I know that person could give you more, material-wise."

Clare sighed, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. "You just don't get it, do you, Goldsworthy?" She hissed as she began to tremble. Eli held his breath, his heart crumbling at the sight of her. He hated to make her sad, to make her cry. "I love you, don't you_ fucking_ get that, huh?"

Clare stood up, feeling her heart wrench. "I would never, _ever,_ go to another guy. I have you, I _love_ you. What the fuck do you think I am, some gold fucking digger?" Eli shook his head, knowing that Clare was extremely angry; furious. She only cussed when she was very mad.

"I tell you that over and over, that I love you and only you, that I only desire, want and need you, but still, you don't fucking get it!" She yelled, slamming her fist down on her lap. Her face was red, and tears were running down her cheeks. "You make me so angry everytime you do this!" She screamed, breathing hard.

"Clare, calm down, I-"

A doctor entered the room. "What's going on in here?" He looked at Clare. "I told you, Mr. Goldsworthy, not to make her angry, because she'll-"

Clare suddenly collapsed, and Eli stood up and went over to her. He brought her into his arms, panicking. "Pass out from the anger and stress..." The doctor shook his head, glaring at Eli. "One of these days, you'll give her a heart attack because of your petty jealousy problems, your trust issues." He frowned. "You'll kill this girl one day, you'll be the number on cause of her death, not her cancer."

Eli held Clare to his chest, his heart beating fast. What the fuck did he just do? He got his girlfriend so angry she passed out. He gulped. "It's not her I don't trust, it's-"

"Just leave, while me and the nurses try to get her awake."

* * *

Eli held his head as the doctor and a couple nurses tried to wake Clare. This was all his fucking fault. He shouldn't have made Clare angry, he should have trusted her. She loved him, and only him. It just worried him sometimes, that he'd leave imperfect him for a perfect someone else.

Other men made him insecure.

Because he knew he was imperfect, he knew was the emo boy that nobody liked. But he realized, that Clare didn't see him that way. She thought of him as perfect; her savior, as she told him countless times. But she was his savior, the one that made him happy, the one that made him that life was worth living.

And he didn't want to lose her, so that's why he was so jealous when other guys came near here, because they might try to steal her away from him. But he should know better, that no one will ever take Clare Edwards away from him.

So he should stop his jealousy, stop getting angry whenever another guy went near her. Because if he didn't, he would lose her. And not because she went to another guy, it would be because of his stupidity, his 'petty jealousy problems', as the stupid quack had said.

The doctor came out, clutching his clipboard. "You are one lucky young man." He said, frowning. "She's okay, awake now, but she's pale and shaking a bit. All the damage you did was make her heart beat abnormally fast, but as I said, she's okay now, her heart beat is back to normal. This is the third time this week you pissed her off, another one, and she'll surely get sicker. So next time, don't trigger anything. Please don't. We'll be leaving now." He motioned for the nurses to follow him.

Eli went inside, biting his lips. Clare sat on her bed, pale and trembling as the doctor said. She was frowning, her blue eyes dark. He cautiously approached her, not wanting to make angry. He was sure the sight of him made her furious inside, but she was just holding back so she wouldn't pass out again.

He sat beside her, and reached out to take her pale, veiny hand in his big, warm hand. She didn't resist. Eli clutched her hand, it was cold, ice-cold. "Clare, I'm sorry..." He whispered, pressing his lips against her fingertips. She sighed, nodding. "I know you are... Just... Trust me next time."

He wanted to tell her he did trust her, that it was the guys that came near her he didn't trust, but he didn't want to start another argument. "Alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise..." He said, crossing his heart with a finger. "Can I...?" He hesitated, then smiled and continued. "Can I get a kiss?" Clare raised an eyebrow, lips curling into a small smile. "Do you deserve one?" He nodded. "I apologized, and... I want to _show_ you how sorry I am." He smirked when she blushed. "Okay..."

She squeaked as he pulled her under him. He hovered over her, a big smile on his face, then leaned in and kissed her. Clare sighed in content and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. The kiss was sweet and passionate, and lasted for almost a minute.

Clare was the first to pull away, out of breath and blushing. He began kissing her neck. Clare whimpered, trying to push him away. "No Eli!" She whispered, cheeks burning. "Not here, they might catch us, like last time." Her cheeks burned as she remembered the time the doctor caught him and her making out, her skirt hitched up around her waist and he shirt unbuttoned. Eli smirked inwardly and ignored her protests, sucking the skin of her neck instead of stopping and listening to her.

Clare squirmed underneath him, whimpering. She liked what Eli was doing to her. But he was doing it at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Clare sighed and finally gave up, letting him unbutton her blouse.

"Ahem..." Someone cleared their throat, and Clare's head snapped up. Adam Torres was staring at them, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Clare squeaked. She didn't even hear him come in, she didn't hear the door open! Eli smirked and got off of Clare. Clare immediately buttoned her blouse, and covered her chest, face crimson with embarrassment.

"Uh... Well..." Adam cleared his throat. "Hi guys."

"Hey..." Clare said, still blushing. _'Awkward...' _Adam grabbed a chair and sat down. "So... I came here to visit... And I catch you guys making out. That's cool, pretty awesome if you ask me." Clare shook her head, blushing. "Adam!" Adam laughed. "It's okay, Eli's a horny bastard." Eli smirked. "I can't help myself, Clare's just do damn beautiful, cute, innocent and sweet that I'd like to ravish her every for every second of my life."

Clare's face turned scarlet. "So you guys... Were gonna do it?"

Clare shook her head. "No, no, no..." She said, folding her arms. "I'm not ready, and this isn't the place to make love. I want it to be somewhere romantic, somewhere dark and quiet."

"She means my room."

"Eli!"

"What? It's true."

Clare didn't respond, her cheeks were just red, meaning Eli was right. Adam chuckled. "Alright, alright, enough with the pervy jokes Eli." He smiled. "So... I got a date tonight."

Clare smiled, happy that they were changing the topic. "With who?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world, the most beautiful girl I know, besides our Clare bear, Fiona Coyne." Clare and Eli cheered. "Ooooh... How'd you ask her out? When you'd ask her out? Where are you guys going? Dinner and a movie, or dinner then your house? Or dinner then her house?"

Adam laughed. "Alright, calm down, my loyal subjects." He grinned. "Dinner, then a movie, _then_ my house." Eli smirked. "That's great, Adam." He said, slapping Adam on the back. Adam nodded and went over to hug Clare. Clare smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Adam. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks..." He whispered. Clare let go, laying back. She sighed happily, when suddenly, the door opened and in sauntered a tall, lanky boy holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Clare!" Miles said, sitting next to Clare and handing her the roses. Clare accepted them with a 'thank you'. Eli tensed. Adam glanced at his best friend, and tensed too. This wasn't good. He knew how jealous Eli could get, his jealousy made him do crazy stuff.

"Oh, hey, Miles." Adam said to break the tense silence. Eli glared at Adam. "You know him?"

"Yeah, I'm his best friend's Math tutor." Miles grinned lazily. "Yeah..." He turned to Clare. "So, Clare, how are you?" Clare smiled. "I'm fine, thanks. How about you? How's school?" Adam shook his head. Typical naive Clare. She didn't know Miles liked her, that he was flirting with her. She thought he was being friendly. He glanced at Eli, then gulped.

Eli was watching his girlfriend and the tall freak converse with each other, with dark forest green eyes and clenched fists. Adam gulped again.

This wasn't going to end well.


End file.
